Chiron's Campfire Tales
by Orca2Whale
Summary: 20 years in the future, Percy's generation has left camp, and a lot has changed. But legends and heroes are still a thing, and Chiron wants to keep that alive. K . May have mild cussing though I try not to.
1. A short Content-thingy

**First chapter is the next chapter :) All will be explaiend there, but basically, it's 20 years in the future of CHB. So yeah, OCs i guess.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Also: chapter 6 on has spoilers for my future fanfic about the gods throwing curses at each other and then cursing the demigods by mistake. Whoops.**

**Order of Heroes:**

1\. Silena Beauregard (plus some minor Charles Beckendorf)

2\. Zoe Nightshade

3\. Leo Valdez (and Calypso)

4\. Annabeth Chase

5\. Hazel Levesque

6\. Will Solace

7\. Ethan Nakamura

8\. Nico di Angelo

9\. Rachel Dare

10\. Reyna Ramirez-Arellano

11\. Percy Jackson

12\. Grover Underwood

13\. Coach Hedge

14\. Jason Grace

15\. Frank Zhang

16\. Luke Castellon

17\. Clarisse La Rue

18\. Piper McLean

19\. Lee Fletcher/Michael Yew

**Feel free to give me ideas!**


	2. Silena Beureguard (and some Charles)

**Disclaimer: *owns nothing canon but the plot, OCs, etc.***

***I shouldn't make a new story but I am***

It had been 20 years since the last Great Prophecy had beeen fufilled. The only people who had been there that still atteneded CHB were Chiron, Tyson, Ella, some of the satyrs and nymphs, and were now almost 50 cabins at camp, and shrines and temples were everywhere, thanks to the work of various demigods from both Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood. A new town had been built for the Greeks called New Athens, and now, as well as demigods, there were legacies attending CHB (which provided problems whenever a Greek demigod got in with a Roman demigod).

But overall, most of the sales of the time of the Great Prophecies and all were now just campfire legends.

Chiron had taken to having either himself or one of the Athena campers tell the story of a camp legend from either Roman or Greek (and on rare occasions when they needed a change of atmosphere, Norse or Egyptian mythology), and this night was no exception. But tonight, he wanted to steet the normal camp tales in a very different direction-that of more recent legends. And he had the perfect (hopefully) plan to do it.

So when it was time for the campfire stories to begin, Chiron walked to the center of the aamphiteatre, as he normally did.

"Good evening, everyone. I hope you are enjoying yourselves so far?" Cheers from the assembled demigods. "Wonderful! Now, we have spent several weeks and months on the stories of Heracles, Jason, Harriet Tubman, and the like, but today, we will start looking at more recent heroes. I havehere a small bag with the names of several heroes who emerged during the last, oh, 30-some years, some of who are still alive and that you may know of personally." He directed this mainly at Rachel, who was smiling as if she knew something everyone else didn't (which she did).

"Arlena," he called to the 15-year-old head counselor of the Zeus cabin, "Would you do the honors of choosing the name of the first hero we shall hear the tale of?"

Arlena nodded and went over the Chiron, taking a peice of paper out of the bag. She squinted at it. "Silena Beaureguard." she read.

"Ah yes, Silena." CHiron smiled sadly as Arlena went back to her seat. "Silena was a daughter of Aphrodite-the head counselor of her cabin, actually-who fought in the Second Titan War, on both sides. For a while she worked for Kronos, as a spy in our camp. However, the summer of the Battle of Manhatten, her boyfriend, Charles Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus-also a head counselor-sacrificed himself when he and Percy Jackson blew up a cruise ship full of Krnos' army."

Dad's favorite?" one of the Poseidon campers called out. There were some snickers from the part of the amphiteatre where the Poseidon cabin (as well as the other water-related cabins, such as the Achelous cabin) sat. They all knew that Percy Jackson, two-time hero of Olympus, was Poseidon's favored son and had more power then any of them probably ever would.

Chiron chuckled. "Yes, that same Percy Jackson. In fact,being a son of Poseidon was the only reason he survived that experience...Anyhow, Silena later switched sides and was the one to convince the Ares cabin to fight. Not that they needed convincing, it was rather their head counselor who didn't want to fight. But of vcourse I'm sure you all, expecially Cabin 5, know about Clarisse the Drakon Slayer."

There was some cheering from Cabin 5.

"We'll explore the story of Clarisse later. But as I was saying, Silena brought the Ares cabin into the battle, disguised as Clarisse. She was poisoned by the drakon, which Clarisse later killed out of rage, and the last I heard, she was enjoying life in Elysium with Charles Beckendorf." Chiron finished.

"How do you know about her being in Elysium?" a camper from the Nemesis cabin yelled out.

Chiro smiled mysteriously. "A certainson of Hades who often gives me updates about things like this. Now, it's nearing curfew, and tomorow's a busy day, so you are all dismissed. Good night, everyone!"

Campers started leaving, talking to each other about the night's tale. Chiron smiled to himself. This would be a nice change...

**Reviews, please!**


	3. Zoe Nightshade

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick. I just own the "next generation" demigods.**

It was night 2 of the Modern Heroes series, as Chiron liked to call it. Everyone was excited for tonight, and the campers were bustling with talk of who might the hero be of tonight's tale.

The Zeus cabin wanted tales of Thalia or Jason (even though all they really knew was that they were camp legends, Thalia was a Hunter, and that Jason had been one of the 7).

The Poseidon and Athena cabins wanted tales of Percabeth. No surprise there. THey were sppported by the Nemesis, water-related cabins, and half of Aphrodite, who was split between Percabeth and Piper McLean.

Hephaestus, of course, wanted Leo and wanted Clarisse La Rue.

Hecate and Hermes wanted some pranksters-the Stolls were a core favorite.

The Hades cabin, which had a grand total of 2, along with Dionysus (3) Hypnos (who were asleep most of the time), and Nike (who were only concerned with themselves playing the hero)...well, they just didn't particularly care. Especially the Hades cabin.

And those were just a few of them. A large number of the minor god/goddess' cabins were split between varoius heroes. It was rumored that the Demeter cabin was even supporting Grover (who, to his credit, kept refusing to tell his tale, instead hiding out with Juniper in the woods).

That night was full of anticipation, all right.

Chiron called up the Poseidon head counselor, a boy who used the nickname Crest, to pick out the next hero, which turned out to be Zoe Nightshade.

"Ah, I remember her well. She was the one who gave Heracles his sword, Riptide." Murmurs from the crowd. The Poseidon cabin pumped their fists-they knew who had the sword now. "Yes, indeed, the same one that Percy Jackson weilds and, although he says he's retired from all the fighting, he seems to have decided to keep his weapon with him anyways." Chiron chuckled.

"Now, Zoe, was the Lieutenant of Artenis, before Thalia Grace. About a year and a half before the Battle of Manhattan, Artennis was captured, took hold of the sky in place of Annabeth Chase. Five were chosen to go on a quest to save them both-Thalia Grace, a daughter of Zeus and the current lieutenant, Grover Underwood, a satyr now a member of the Council, Bianca di Angelo, a Hunter who we did not realize at the time was a daughter of Hades, and Zoe Nightshade, Lieutenant of Artemis a former Hesperide and daughter of Atlas, titan of the sky. Phoebe, a daughter of Apollo, was originally planned to go as well, but was injured. And true to nature, Percy Jackson decided to sneak on as the fifth member of the quest." A few laughs at this.

"So what happened during the quest?" A Hermes kid yelled.

"Many things. But anyways, Zoe died because her father, Atlas, struck her, which made her lose her immortality, and died of her injuries. Artennis made her into the constellation known as "The Huntress", which I know many of you will remember."

Looking up, the campers found that a certain constellatio was shining much more brightly all of a sudden. There was a long silence afterwards, before Chiron dismissed everyone and the constellation went back to normal.

**Sorry it's short, I haven't read TItan's Curse in awhile. I'm holding off Nico for a while, becasue I feel he'd be like a climax or something. Same with a lot of the Big Three. I'm also adding a "checklist" of sorts as a first chapter too. Reviews, please, and enjoy.**


	4. Leo (and some Calypso)

**Disclaimer: I don't own the original stories and characters**

**Reviews please!**

Night 3 came, and once again there was excitement in the air as Chiron took center stage.

"Welcome, demigods and legacies. Tonight we shall continue with our next hero." Chiron smiled, gesturing for the Demeter cabin head counselor to come up and draw the name of the next hero. Which turned out to be one Leo Valdez.

The Hephaestus cabin was elated beyond belief.

Chiron began. "Leo Valdez was-and still is, I believe he has a repair shop in New York that he runs with his wife, Calypso-one of the Seven. He is a son of Hephaestus, with the ability to create fire, as many of you in Cabin 9 are probably aware of." Nods of agreement met this remark.

"Leo had a few...chance encounters, shall we say...with Hera, when he was young. Later, after his mother died in a house fire and he'd been i nfoster care for a while, he met Piper McLean and a Mist-version of Jason Grace. Then the real Jason appeared on the scene and they came to Camp Half-Blood. Leo was claimed immediately upon arrival at camp. He, Piper, and Jason went on a quest not long later, using the metal dragon the Charles Beckendorf built and that Leo was able to fix due to being imune to the dragon's fire." Chiron continued.

"What kind of quest?" someone yelled.

"Oh, just one to free th Queen of the Gods, of course. This all happened during the year of the Giant War, you see." Chiron answered. "But that is besides the point. Leo and the Hephaestus cabin built the Argo II, using Festus the dragon's remaining parts in the design, as he'd been destroyed partially during the quest. You all know the talees of what happened during the Giant War, of course, so I needn't go into that." the centaur continued.

""Didn't they go in to the Ancient Lands or something and defeated Gaea?" someone asked.

"Yeah, and they even brought back Mom's statue." An Athena camper replied.

"Correct. By that time, Leo had completely fixed Festus and he was able to destroy Gaea. He died in the process, but Festus survived the explosion and injected the Physician's Cure into Leo, reviving him and also making certain notable people less then happy that he'd evaded death." Chiron said, remembering how Hades and Nico had both ranted to him about Leo surviving and not staying dead, "like he was supposed to".

"Well, he _was_ going to have a fate worse then death if he didn't get me off that island, so..."

Chiron turned sharply, as out of the shadows came one Calypso Valdez. "Calypso, what a surprise to see you here." Chiron stamemred.

"Wasn't planning on dropping in but I had buisness with Rachel, so..." Calypso shrugged. "Anyways, heard you telling everyone about Leo and how he completely broke every rule in the rulebook. Including shredding indestructable clothing. Which shouldn't have been possible but he did it anyways."

There was a stunned silence, until someone (one of the Nemesis campers) asked, "Are you really the Calypso of Ogygia?"

"Yep." Calypso nodded.

Chiron chuckled at the campers' stunned faces. "We should really have some of the older campers stop by more often...Anyhow, there has been quite enough excitement for one night. You are all dismissed, except Rachel of course." Rachel came to join Calypso, and the two walked off.

Chiron went back to the Big House, thinking fondly of Leo, rulebreaker and bad boy supreme.


	5. Annabeth Chase

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick.**

It had been a normal day at camp (in other words, the Hermes and Hecate cabins had pranked everyone by tying all the cabin doors together so that no one except them could get in our out unless they went through the windows-which the Hades cabin was very mad about since the guy who built their cabin had choson to be lazy and not bother with windows), and the campers were all stirred up in excitement for the next modern hero's story. Except Hades, of course. They were still upset that they'd had no breakfast and were plotting out ways to get revenge on everyone involved in the prank.

Chiron stepped up once the Apollo kids had finished the singalong. "Alright, campers. I know you are all excited, so let's begin." He offered the bag of names to the Ares cabin head counselor, who took out the name, "Annabeth Chase".

Everyone quited down instantly. They all knew about Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, architect of Olympus, and wife of Percy Jackson.

Chiron began to tell Annabeth's tale. "Annabeth, as many of you know, is one of the greatest modern heroes of our day, with her cousin Magmus being a notable figure in the Norse world, as some of you know. She lived with her father and stepmother in Virginia until she was seven, before running away and formming a trio with Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, and Luke Castellon, son of Hermes. Stayr Grover Underwood escorted them here to camp, where Thalia was turned into Thalia's Pine Tree while giving her friends time to get into the camp borders-"

"What?" "Then how is she alive?" "That makes no snese!"

Chirn chuckled. "Just keep listening, children. Now, Annabeth met Percy when he was also brought here by Grover at the age of 12. All three-she, Percy, and Grover-went on a quest to retrieve Zeus' master bolt. When she was 13, she, Percy, Tyson the Cyclops (the Poseidon cabin cheered), Grover, and Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares, retrieved the Golden Fleece, which revived Thalia's Pine and made Thalia come alive again."

"Ohhhhhhh." Half the camp understood.

"Huh?" THe other half were confused.

Chiron quickly did an overview of Luek's betrayal to the camp, which helped somewhat, before continueing with Annabeth's tale.

"The winter afterwards, Annabeth, Thalia, Grover and Percy traveled up to Maine to pick up two demigods at a military academy. However, while fighting the monster guarding them, Annabeth was captured and sent to California to hold up the sky, freeing Atlas from his burden. Artemis went after her, but ended up taking the burden herself instead. Annabeth was kept as bait to lure the others. As you all may remember from the night we discussed Zoe Nightshade, 5 went on a quest to save the two of them. There are some minor details I have left out, but you will understand when we get to some of our other heroes, one of them a son of Hades." Chiron directed this at the brooding Hades cabin, who suddenly looked much more awake.

"When she was 14," Chiron continued on, "she, Percy, Tyson, Grover, and Rachel, who wasn't the Oracle at that time, ventured into the Labyrinth. And at the end of that came the Battle of the Labyrinth, which was perhaps the first time Kronos actively tried to attack the next year, the Battle of Manhattan, and Annabeth became Architect of Olympus. She and Percy also started dating that same day."

The Aphrodite lot swonned.

"Then there was the Prophecy of Seven, said by Racehl upon becoming Oracle. Annabeth was one of the Seven. Upon arrival in Rome, she ventured to find the Athena Parthenos, defeating Arachne and being succesful in her quest. Unfortunately, Arachne got revenge by pulling both Annabeth and Percy into Tarturus with her. The Athena Parthenos was kept in the Argo II for the time being."

"But they got out alive, right?" someone asked.

"Yes, they did. They also closed the Doors of Death successfully, with the Titans Iaptus, whose memory had been wiped by the Lethe, and Damasen, who was suposed to oppose Ares but had a nature too nice to do so, faught bravely to allow the couple to escape back to the world of the living."

A silence rang through the ampitheatre at this fact, and CHiron allowed it to stay for a while before finishing the tale of Annabeth.

"The Seven were able to defeat the Giants, before coming back and assisting in the final battle against Gaea. She and Percy were the ones to first discover the worlds of the Egyptians and Norse, but afterwards kept a low profile and led a much more normal life, and now resides inManhattan, where she continues to design buildings for Olympus, and I believe she is assisting Poseidon in his own realm as well." Chiron concluded.

A deafening silence, before everyone erupted into smiled and let the campers enjoy raising their voices before dismissing everyone for the night.

..


	6. Hazel Levesque

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick.**

It was Saturday evening, and the campere were still relishing the precious nights Capture the Flag game. It had been Poseidon, Zeue, Hephaestus, Nemesis, Tyche, Hypnos, Hecates, Dionysus, Ares, and their allies against everyone else, which made for an interesting game.

Chiron offered the Name Bag (€¥ it had come to be called) to the head of the Ares cabin. The camper pulled out the name Hazel Levesque. The Hades cabin looked mildly interested for once (Thirsday didnt count since they'd gone back to plotting after the mention of a Son of Hades and theybhsdnt paid much attention during the tale of Xoe nightshade, thus kissing the part about the Daughter of Hades). They knew about Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, the Roman form of Hades.

"Hazek Levesque. One of the Seven tamer of the horse Arion, wife of Frank Zhang, a former praetorian of the Twelth Legion. Hmm, where to start? Oh yes. Hazel was born in 1928 to Marie Levesque, out of a wish to Pluto, the Roman equivalant of Hades, to have all the riches in the world, and was thus cursed to have the ability to raise cursed jewels from the ground..Ironically, he curse is supposed to have been washed away by a "son of Neptune", and she tamed Arion, son of Poseidon, married Frank Zhang, descendant of Poseidon, and was the sponsor of Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." Some chuckles came from the campers at this.

The Athena kids, on the other hand, wanted answers. "You say she was born in 1928 but was the sponsor of Percy Jackson? What is she, an old lady that stayed with the Legion for 90 years or something?" one of them asked.

"I thought you lot were supposed to be know-it-alls." one of the Hades campers grumbled. "Hazel Levesque died and then came back when the Doors of Death were opened because _someone_ decided to break a bunch of rules."

Chiron held back a chuckle at that remark. "Yes, that is exactly what happened. Hazel Levesque came back to life after the fall of Kronos, as the Doors of Death were opened. She was one of the first Romans to meet Percy Jackson, along with Frank Zhang, descendant of Poseidon and son of Mars. The three of them traveled o na quest to Alaska to defeat a giant that Hazel had been forced to create back in 1942, before her first death. They came back, brining the Legion's eagle, and almost immediately left on a quest to the Ancient Lands with the rest of the Seven. That of course spiraled into the battle with Gaea. She became praetor during the year after, during the time Apollo was made mortal." Chiron, for once, was able to get through most of Hazel's tale without interruptions of any kind, not even from the Hades campers.

"Did she go back to the Underworld?" a Hermes campers asked. "Once the Doors of Death were closed and all?"

"No, she did not. She currently resides with her husband, Frank Zhang, in New Rome. Actually, the only member of the Seven to have died so far is Jason Grace, son of Jupiter. Surprisingly, the previous generation of demigods and legacies seem to be living longer-then-average lives, possibly because of the protections of New Rome and New Athens. I dearsay we should have built a New Athens a much longer time ago, it seems to be doing quite well." Chiron noted thoughtfully. "And with the new university starting up next September..."

Chiron was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice when the campers self-dismissed and left to their cabins.

**Revies, please!**


	7. Will Solace

**Disclaimer: Rick wouldn't write fanfic about his own characters.**

It was night 6 of the Modern Heroes series, and it was already turning out to be quite interesting, even before the story started.

Firstly, the Apollo kids were having a rough day of it. The skies were full of clouds all day, which meant no sunlight (and for the Apollo campers, that meant they couldn't look up, wave to the sun, and yell, "Hi, Dad!" whenever they felt like it.)

Then there was that joint hydra-and-sea-monster attack. Which sent plenty of people to the infirmary, since no one could make fire like Leo Valdez of Hephaestus or get sea creatures to get a move on like Percy Jackson of Poseidon. It took the Poseidon (and other water-based cabins) all together to get the sea monster leave, and that was after the Aphrodite kids charmspoke it. There were so many in the infirmary that the remaining Hephaestus kids ended up putting together a sort of livestream television so the injured campers could listen to the Campfire Tales (as well as the Apollo kids who had to stick around).

And then someone (*cough cough Hermes cabin cough cough*) may or may not have painted the Apollo cabin dark brown as a prank.

Spirits weren't too high that night for the Apollo kids, and you could tell it by the fire behind them as they led the singalong, and how they were trying to act enthusiastic when they really weren't.

Chiron, however, pretended not to notice and instead gave the bag to the current head counselor of Ares to pick out the name of the hero of the night's tale. The camper picked out the name Will Solace.

"Will Solace, a son of Apollo, a head counselor, and one of the best healers Camp Half-Blood has seen in the last, oh, 100 years or so." Chiron began. The Apollo cabin perked up slightly.

"Will took over the role of headcounselor halfway through the Battle of Manhattan, after the sudden death of the then-current head counselor. He wasn't the best at archery-in fact he almost rivaled Percy Jackson in lack of skill-but he was an exceptional healer, and one of the ones who kept everyon's spirits up during the year afterwards, which as you may remember led up to the Giant War."

The Apollo group was starting to lean forward in their seats. In the infirmary, those still there had forgotten whatever they were doing. One was holding onto a cup of nectar for a camper but had completely forgotten he was giving it to the patient (not that either one noticed).

Chiron kept on going. "Will later faught in the final battle against Gaea, which originally was against the Romans, until the Athena Parthenos was braught back. Will was one of the ones to convince Octavian, a legacy of Apollo that was the Augur of Camp Jupiter and determined to destroy the Greeks and unintentionally help Gaea's plans, to accidently eject himself into the goddess."

"What?" A Poseidon camper asked, confused.

"I don't get it..." another frowned.

"Kelp brains." the Athena kids muttered.

"Hey!" The Poseidn cabin yelled.

"Cabins 3 and 6, save your arguments for later!" the head of the Aphrodite cabin yelled, charmspeaking as he did so. The cabins shut up.

"Thank you for that, Sebastian." Chiron acknowledged. "Now, Will was, of course, present here at Camp when Apollo was made human as punishment by Zeus and the emporer Nero was wrecking havoc all over. He was also around when the Curses were flying around. But his greatest deed, which perhaps was most important of all, was his work in figuring out how to keep the only Son of Hades at that time from melting into shadows when shadow-traveling after the War, which we shall discuss more of at a later date." Chiron finished, before dismissing everyone.

The Apollo kids were much more perked up after that, since they could now join the small grou pof people whose precessors were considered by Chiron to be modern heroes.

**So just so you know, the Curses is a little thing I'm working on as a fanfic. Now you know what my next "big project" will be. If I ever get around to doing it that is. Anyways, reviews and thanks! **


	8. Ethan Nakamura

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick.**

Chiron had admitted in private to the head of the Athena cabin tat he had, indeed planned on giving the Apollo cabin a hero of their own the night before and that all the names in that bag had the name of one of three or four Apollo campers at that time.

The head of the Athen cabin was both amused and annoyed.

Night 7 came and once again excitement filled the air as Chiron offered the bag to the head of the Athena cabin. He pulled out the name Ethan Nakamura.

"Ethan Nakamura. A son of Nemesis who greatly impacted the camp in ways that no one foresaw." Chiron began. "You see, before the Titan War, all campers who were unclaimed, a child of Hermes, or a child of a minor god or Hades stayed in the Hermes cabin. Ethan was unclaimed, but later claimed by Nemesis. He, as well as many others, left to join Kronos when the war began. In fact, Ethan was one of two right-hand-mans to Kronos, the other being a son of Hecate, Alabastor Torrington."

The Hecate cabin nodded knowingly. Alabastor Torrington was a well-known name among them. The Nemesis cabin, on the other hand, knew nothing about Ethan Nakamura.

"So he was on the bad guys' side, like Alabastor was?" a Hecate camper asked.

"Yes...and no. He was simply trying to balance things between the Olympians and the minor gods. He actually lost his left eye for it. But that's besides the point. Ethan and Percy Jackson met many times during hte war, and from what I heard, Ethan never did actually kill Percy or his friends. In fact, Percy let Ethan go alive many times. During the Battle of Manhattan, in the throne room of the gods, Ethan switched sides at the last minute and attacked Kronos instead, dying because of it. Percy actually gave up the chance to become a god because of it, instead choosing to honor Ethan as a hero with a shroud during the mass funeral and insisting on the gods claiming all of their children and having cabins at camp." Chiron finished.

"Did he make it to Elysium or to the Feilds of Asphodel?" someone called out.

"Elysium." Chiron answered.

The Nemesis cabin were busy weighing out Ethan's actions and were trying to decide if attacking Kronos was a bigger deal then trying to kill Percy many times over, and completely missed Chiron dismissing everyone, instead staying up late into the night arguing about it. Although they were all secretly pleased that their half-brother was the one whose words and actions gave them a cabin at camp.

**What else can I say? Ethan's deeeds were pretty pivotal...anwyas, reviews and thanks for reading!**


	9. Nico di Angelo

**Disclaimer: I own none of Rick's stuff.**

It was Night 8 of the Campfire Tales and the cabins that hadn't had a hero's tale from their cabin yet were all impatient to get on with the stories.

The Hades cabin in particular (they had gotten their revenge at long last-and also a severe scolding from Chiron and the Apollo healers for overusing their powers) was excited because over the past several nights, there had been hints of a named daughter of Hades (further research had yeilded very little, as the Athena cabin was being instructedd to lock up all existing records and their father was being very uncooperative) and un unnamed son of Hades that seemed to be popping up a lot of the stories, almost as much as Percy say they were disappointed each time a different hero was called...well that was an understatement.

But tonight was different. They just knew it.

Chiron offered the bag to the Apollo cabin head, who pulled out the name Nico di Angelo.

Chiron tried not to smile at the name. "Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, the Ghost King, and the first bridge between the Greeks and the Romans."

"Also the one who built the Hades cabin halfway, then had to leave on buisness for Dad and came back to find someone went and put in coffins for beds. Because apparantly we're vampires. Didn't think to add windows for escape routes either." came a grumbling voice from the back of the crowd of campers.

Everyone turned to see a very unkempt man step out from the shadows.

The man raised a hand. "Hello, Chiron. Nice to see Leo was very wrong about saying that Percy was telling tales about the idiots I'm supposed to call friends."

Chiron sputtered. "W-why hello, Nico. We are discussing modern heroes, and no I believe Percy is in New Rome right now. Actually, I was about to tell you story, but if you'd like to tell it yourself..."

"Gladly. Good excuse to not take a trip down to the Underworld to hear all the complaining." Nico said, walking over to where Chiron was.

The children of Hades were stunned beyond belief.

"Where do I start?" Nico asked Chiron.

"At the beginning, of course." was the reply.

Nico rolled his eyes skywards but started talking anyways. "Alright, then. Um, I was born in the 1930s to Maria di Angelo and Hades, if that wasn't obvious. A few years later, there was that Great Prophecy and Zeus decided to kill me and my older sister, Bianca, since were the next people that would turn 16. Well, Zeus ended up killing my mother instead and Dad decided to have Bianca and I dipped into the Lethe, then stuffed into the Lotus Cassino, where a minute is an hour, an hour is a day, and a day is a year, for, oh, about 70 years, give or take a few."

"Uh, what's the Lotus Cassino?" a Hephaestus kid asked.

"A place in Las Vegas you shouldn't go unless you want to spend enternity playing video games, not aging, and forgetting who you are. Anyways, we got taken out, we went to Maine, Kelp Head, Pinecone Face, Little Miss Smart, and Enchilada Dude-"

"Names, Nico, no nicknames please." CHiron interrupted.

"Oh c'mon..." Chiron gave him a look. "Alright, fine. Perseus Jackson, Thalia Not-Grace, Annabeth Chase, and Grover Underwood. Happy now?" Nico grumbled.

For a 30-some year old man, he didn't exactly act like one. Chiron sighed. "Yes. Go on, and please try not to trash the reputation of anyone."

"Why would I? I don't need to get zapped by Pinecone Face again. Anyhow," Nico quickly went back to telling his story before Chiron could scold him, "Long story short, my sister joined the Hunters of Artemis, she, Thalia, Percy, Grover, and some other Hunter who eventually got turned into a constellation went on a quest to free Artemis and Annabeth, Bianca died," his voice cracked a little, "and I, being 10 and stupid, took a trip into the Labyrinth. Got the title of Ghost King, figured out who my godly parent was, matured way too fast, and came up with the plan of having Percy risk his life once again by taking a swim in the Styx. Oh, and by the way, I was 11 at that point. I was 12 during the Battle of Manhattan. Had to do a lot of smooth talking to get Dad to join the battle. And that was with Demeter and her cereal talks and Persephone and her whining."

The Demeter kids snickered. "Wow Mom was still going on about cereal back then too?" one grined.

"Yeah and you should be glad you don't have to hear it whenever you want a break from the mortal and demigod worlds." Nico groaned. "After that, the Doors of Death opened up, I found out about the Romans via Dad, brought back Hazel Levesque just because I could (plus I was kinda mad at my dad and dead sister at the time), took a trip to Tarturus to avoid getting strangled by Percy once he got his memories back after Hera erased them, and then got myself kidnapped by giants." he rattled off.

Everyone was gaping at this point. The Hades kids were staring at their half-brother. Chiron cleared his throat. "Nico, maybe slow it down a little? I believe you're giving some of the campers heart attacks."

Nico sighed again. "Fine, sure, whatever. They probably know the rest already though. The Seven came to Rome, got me out, got the Athena Parthenos out, Percy and Annabeth fell into Tarturus, we all survived past the Doors of Death, which we closed, and-oh yeah, I still need to slap Cupid in the face for being more pesky then Will, Jason, Percy, and Leo combined." he remembered, his grudge building back.

"You met Cupid?" an Aphrodite girl squeeled.

Nico scowled. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Go on, I don't think that was the end," the head of the Athena cabin said after a moment of silence.

"Oh yeah, sure. I'll get revenge on that creep later. Ok, so since Coach Hedge, Reyna, and I weren't really needed after that, we spent the next, oh, I don't know, couple of weeks I guess, brining the Athena Parthenos back to Camp Half-Blood, I almost turned into shadow because of overuse, faught for a while, then while Leo was busy dealing with Gaea Will and I may or may not have accidentally-on-purpose got Octavian to explode himself into Gaea. Which, by the way, was definitely one of the highlights of my life. His scream was so high pitched..." Nico laughed. "He totally deserved it. Unlike Bryce Lawrence, who I kind of turned into a ghost on accident."

"Just to be clear, children, Mr. di Angelo does not usually turn people into ghosts or insist they explode themselves on a regular basis. In fact, he was only indirectly responsible for the death of Camp Jupiter's formor augur." Chiron quickly attempted to reassure the majority of the now-slightly-uneasy campers.

The two Hades campers didn't seem to notice. "Cool, I wanna learn!" the younger of the two grinned, while the other asked if Nico could help them perfect their techniques.

Chiron quickly interveened before Nico could teach any of his infamous sheningans (sneaking in McDonald's into camp, scaring campers by appearing behind them, purposefully avoiding socializing, etc.) to his siblings. "Nico, you can teach them later. Please continue your story, if you'd be so kind to do so."

The Hades cabin groaned a little but settled in to hear the rest.

Nico smirked. "Not much to tell, except that Will and I figured out a way to keep me from dissolving into shadow whenever I used my powers, we had some issues with a rougue emporer, and the gods got stupid again" thunder rumbled, but Nico ignored it, "and Will and I are now married and he's more annoying then ever. Oh, and Percy has yet to strangle me, even though he keeps saying he's going to." he finished.

The campers clapped politely (the Hades cabin cheered, the Apollo cabin did so half heartedly), and the vast majority of campers quickly left the moment Chiron dismissed them.

The Poseidon cabin made a beeline to their cabin to send an IM to one Percy Jackson, asking about him strangling Nico di Angelo.

The Apollo cabin were overheard muttering that "our role model married a creepy dude"

The Aphrodite kids? Squeeling about "perfect matches" and "willico" (until Nico went over to correct them that it was Solangelo).

The Hades cabin all but dragged Nico to their cabin, where all three spent the night doing goodness knows what (the stench of McDonald's food was very much present the next day).

**Yeet. Reviews please. I'm spoiling you guys with 3 in a day.**


	10. Rachel Dare(ing)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Also, the Labyrinth reference is taken from the HoO Youtube channel (from a video by the cosplayer of Rachel Dare)**

Nico had left before anyone woke up the next day. His siblings mentioned that he'd said something about "needing to go chew out the human flamethrower and slap him upside the head before Kelp Brains gets back to strangle me". But he'd managed to teach his siblings enough that soon, nno one felt safe going anywhere,for fear that the two children of Hades would pop out and jumpscare them, or start brining in McDonald's, or disappearing without a trace for weeks on end (Chiron was the one to mention this in private to some of the otther head counselors, remembering well how Nico had done the same thing several times and given several campers a fright, often sneaking up behind a new camper just for the sake of a laugh).

But for now, Cabin 13 was more then satisfied.

It was night 9, and it was the Hephaestus cabin's turn to pick. The head counselor pulled out from the bag a peice of paper with two name, "Rachel Dare" on it.

From her corner, Rachel spoke up. "May I tell this one, Chiron?"

The centaur nodded, and Rachel got up, walking out to where Chiron was. "Alright ,so it all started when I was visiting the Hoover Dam with my class. I went off to the bathrooms, and was on my way back to rejoin my clas when Percy Jackson came up, pretended his sword was a pen, slashed it through me for blowing my nose, then ran off while I had to make up a fib to save his butt."

The campers roraed with laughter. "Totally Percy." the head of the Poseidon cabin laughed.

"Then the next year, I went to Goode High for the freshman orientation and saw Percy again. We got a particularly annoying snake lady to blow up the band room, then I ended up going on a feild trip into the Labyrinth. With the boy I liked, with the girl he liked., who also really didn't like me much."

The Aphrodite kids swooned at the love triangle.

"So of course the means I'm a member of the "Used to Crush on Percy club, which by the way di Angelo is another member, not that he'll ever admit it again. Anyways, we survived, then the Battle of Manhattan happened, I at first tried to get Percy to come with me to my family's vacations I wouldn't be on my own, but Percy ended getting called to go blow up a cruise ship-yeah, the same quest that killed Charles Backendort, Silena was totally not happy when she found out-well, anyways, the Battle of Manhattan happened while I was away on vacation. I actually found out through a dream, then I heard it on the news and convinced my dad to let me come back to New York by agreeing to go to Clarion Ladies' Academy. So yeah. I pretty much crashed into the thick of the battle via hellicoptor." Rachel grinned. "Oh, and Annabeth and I made some amends, too. Which was probably a good thing."

Chiron shook his head. "I still think that was a very unwise decision to do what you did, Rachel.."

"Yeah, but Percy was influencing me." Laughs from the campers. "Anyways, we won the battle, I stole Blackjack, took a trip to Camp, and became the then survived through the Giant War, delivering the news of Percabeth in Tartarus to Reyna, and then survived Apollo becoming human and having to deal with Nero. And pretty much everything else, like meeting the Norse and the Egyptians and curses and goodness knows what." Rachel finished triumphantly, amidst cheers from the campers.

**Reviews and stuff please, thanks!**


	11. Reyna (and some Hylla)

**Disclaimer: I've said a million times before, I'm not Rick.**

The next night of the Modern Heroes tales was a clear, crisp night. Few monsters had attacked anyone, few fights had broken out, and everyone was excited.

The head of the Aphrodite cabin pulled out the name Reyna Ramirez-Arellano.

"Reyna is currently a Hunter of Artemis. SHe is the daughter of the Roman goddess of war, Bellona, and a former Praetor of the Twelfth, as well as a Hero of Olympus and named Horse Friend by Lord Pegasus himself." CHiron started.

"She and her sister, Hylla, who is the Queen of the Amazons, lived for some years in Puerto Rico with their father, before the two ran off and joined Circe in running her C.C.'s Spa and Resort. Of course, some of you know that Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase spent some time there, during whihch Percy was turned into a guinea pig for some time." Laughs from the campers, especialy the Hecate cabin.

"Anyways, Annabeth freed him, also accidently freeing Blackbeart the pirate and his crew. The crew took Hylla and Reyna hostage, before the duo escaped once again. Hylla joined the Amazons, Reyna joined Camp Jupiter, soon becoming one of two praetors. During the Giant War, she initially led the ROmans to Camp Half-Blood, believing Leo Valdez, who had been possessed at the time, had fired on New Rome."

Some cries of outrage were heard before Chiron could finally calm everyone down, before continueing.

"Reyna rode her pegasus, Scipo, to the Ancient Lands, where she met with Nico di Angelo and the Seven. She, Nico, and Coach Glenson Hedge brought the Athen Parthenos back to camp, with Reyna takign the last leg of the journey with the help of Lord Pegasus and several other pegasi. She assisted in the war against Nero, before stepping down and nominating Hazel Levesque to Praetor, before joining the Hunters of Artemis." CHiron managed to finish, which he did rather quickly. "And of course, you know the rest, as she still comes to Camp when the Hunters visit."

Most of the campers turned to look at the Apollo and ares cabins, who all squirmed under the eyes of so many campers staring at them. THe Apollo cabin had always had rivalry with the Hunters, but the Ares cabin weren't big fans of the children of Bellona.

Finally, the head of the Tyche cabin broke the silence. "So, the Hunters are coming soon. Can we dig Reyna for more details then?"

Chiron quickly dismissed everyone so he wouldn't have to answer, hurrying back to the Big House and locking himself in his office.

**I'm sorry. Reyna just got her newest character developement, and stuff is gonna be inacurrate since the ToA is still in progress...sheesh. Anyways, reviews **


	12. Percy Jackson

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ricky-verse. I just mess with it.**

Night 11 came, and the story of that night was...

Well, the Head of the Hermes Cabin pulled out the name, "Percy Jackson", if that tells you anything.

Chiron decided to just summarize the story, after seeing the paper, since everyone (well, almost everyone) knew the story of Percy. And if they didn't, they soon would.

"Percy Jackson, two-time Hero of Olympus, one of the Seven, survivor of Tarturus, son of Poseidon. I daresay that most everyone here knows several tales about him, seeing as he did so much in so little time, six years to be exact." Chiron began.

"He is the son of Sally Jackson-Blofis, who could see through the Mist, and Poseidon, god of the sea. Poseidon, in siring Percy, broken the Pact of the Big Three, as Zeus did," thunder rumbled overhead as usual, though eveyrone ignored it.

"As a toddler, Percy was able to strangle a snake that crawled into his crib. Later, his mother married an incredibly obnoxious man-who happens to be a statue in a museum at the moment, thanks to Medusa's head-to protect Percy from monsters. At 12, Percy journeyed here to Camp, and fought and killed the Minotaur with his bare hands. Something that, I should add, isn't advised, although stabbing a monster with its own horn was quite an effective move." Chiron added, hoping no one would get ideas. Particularly Percy's half-siblings, who looked quite keen on trying it for themselves.

"He, Annabeth Chase, and satyr Grover Underwood journeyed to find and return Zeus' Master Bolt, as well as Hades' Helm of Darkness, that summer. The next year, he, Annabeth, Grover, and Tyson the Cyclops, who I"m sure you're all familliar with, journeyed alongside Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares, to find and bring back the Golden Fleece. Well, actually I should say Grover had already gotten there first, but was captured." Chiron corrected himself.

"I had to pose as a bride!" Grover called out. Some campers snickered at the thought.

"That quest, as you all very well know, was sucessful in healing Thalia's Pine, as well as ejecting Thalia herself from the tree, which was unintended but worked out anyhow. Later that winter, she became a Hunter of Artemis, in order to avoid turning sixteen and setting off the First Great Prophecy, after goign on the quest to save Artemis and Annabeth. But that, of course, is a different story and I am getting off track. Percy snuck onto the quest-as if he didn't have anything better to do-and held up the sky so Artemis could battle Atlas."

Calls of "Cool!" and "Woah!" came from some of the campers. Chiron smiled grimly.

"Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Tyson, and Rachel went into the Labyrinth, and upon return to Camp, found themselves fighting in the Battle of the Labyrinth. And then, the next summer, participated in the Battle of Manhattan, during which Percy fought Kronos, in the body of ond Luke Castellon, one-on-one, with both being protected by the Curse of Archilles. Percy was gifted a single wish from the gods, which he used to make Camp Half-Blood what it is today, a Camp with over 40 cabins and counting." Chiron finished hte first part, amidst cheers. He took a drink of water before continueing.

"But that is not all. He and Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, Roman form of Zeus, were swapped in October, as Gaea was rising and Hera had plans. 8 months later, Percy was woken up, found his way to Camp Jupiter, went on yet anohter quest, became Praetor, then went off with the Seven to the Ancient Lands. After freeing Nico di Angelo from his bronze jar and reuniting with Annabeth after she found the Athena Parthenos, he and Annabeth fell into Tarturus, thanks to Arachne and her revenge. They survived, and with the help of a Titan and a Giant-one, Iaptus, had his memory wiper by Percy some time back and the other, Damasen, was unable to oppose Ares. Both he and Iaptus died so that Percy and Annabeth could return to the world of the living." Chiron said, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"The Seven defeated the other Giants,and returned to Cmap Half-Blood in time to put Gaea into eternal slumber, with Leo using the Physician's Curse to revive himself after dying so that he could save Calypso." Swoons from the Aphrodite cabin were heard.

"What happened with Percy after the war?" someone asked.

"Percy? Oh, he got mixed up in Norse and Egyptian dealings, assisted Apollo a good bit, and went to collage in New Rome to study marine biology-although I can't say the teachers were able to teach much when their student knew more then they did." Chiron chuckled. "He now resides in New Rome with Annabeth as his wife, along with their children"

The campers cheered. They loved anything about Percy Jackson (particularly Cabins 3 and 14, Cabin 10 just liked Percabeth). Chiron let them do so for several minutes before dismissing everyone. He needed to go get some more water-he was glad he didn't have to say all of Percy's quests and titles and go into detail about his quests.

The sumary was more then enough for one night.


End file.
